


A Cidade e As Serras

by manufatura



Category: a cidade e as serras
Genre: M/M, acho q eh p ajudar todos os vestibulandos da vida, n sei pq to fazendo isso, pq td fica melhor com gays n eh mesmo???
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manufatura/pseuds/manufatura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texto do livro modificado para ser mais gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cidade e As Serras

O meu amigo Jacinto nasceu num palácio, com cento e nove contos de renda em terras de semeadura, de vinhedo, de cortiça e de olival.

  
No Alentejo, pela Estremadura, através das duas Beiras, densas sebes ondulando pôr e vale, muros altos de boa pedra, ribeiras, estradas, delimitavam os campos desta velha família agrícola que já entulhava o grão e plantava cepa em tempos de el-rei d.Dinis. A sua Quinta e casa senhorial de Tormes, no Baixo douro, cobriam uma serra. Entre o Tua e o Tinhela, pôr cinco fartas léguas, todo o torrão lhe pagava foro. E cerrados pinheirais seus negrejavam desde Arga até ao mar de âncora. Mas o palácio onde Jacinto nascera, e onde sempre habitara, era em Paris, nos Campos Elísios, nº.202.

  
Seu avô, aquele gordíssimo e riquíssimo Jacinto a quem chamavam em Lisboa o D.Galião, descendo uma tarde pela travessa da Trabuqueta, rente dum muro de quintal que uma parreira toldava, escorregou numa casca de laranja e desabou no lajedo. Da portinha da horta saía nesse momento um homem moreno, escanhoado, de grosso casaco de baetão verde e botas altas de picador, que, galhofando e com uma força fácil, levantou o enorme Jacinto – até lhe apanhou a bengala de castão de ouro que rolara para o lixo. Depois, demorando nele os olhos pestanudos e pretos:

  
\- Ó Jacinto Galião, que andas tu aqui, a estas horas, a rebolar pelas pedras?

  
E Jacinto, aturdido e deslumbrado, reconheceu o sr. Infante D. Miguel!

  
Desde essa tarde amou aquele bom Infante como nunca amara, apesar de tão guloso, o seu ventre, e apesar de tão devoto o seu Deus! Na sala nobre da sua casa (à Pampulha) pendurou sobre os damascos o retrato do “seu Salvador”, enfeitado de palmitos como um retábulo e, pôr baixo a bengala que as magnânimas mãos reais tinham erguido do lixo. Enquanto o adorável, desejado Infante penou no desterro de Viena, o barrigudo senhor corria, sacudido na sua sege amarela, do botequim do Zé Maria em Belém à botica do Plácido nos Algibebes, a gemer as saudades do anjinho, a tramar o regresso do anjinho. No dia, entre todos benedito, em que a Pérola apareceu à barra com o Messias, engrinaldou a Pampulha, ergueu no Caneiro um monumento de papelão e lona onde D. Miguel, tornado S. Miguel, branco, de auréola e asas de Arcanjo, furava de cima do seu corcel de Alter o Dragão do Liberalismo, que se estorcia vomitando a Carta. Durante a guerra com o “outro, com o pedreiro-livre” mandava recoveiros a Santo Tirso, a S.Gens, levar ao Rei fiambres, caixas de doce, garrafas do seu vinho de Tarrafal, e bolsas de retrós atochadas de peças que ele ensaboava para lhes avivar o ouro. E quando soube que o sr. Miguel, com dois velhos baús amarrados sobre um macho, tomara o caminho de Sines e do final desterro – Jacinto Galião correu pela casa, fechou todas as janelas como num luto, berrando furiosamente:

  
\- Também cá não fico! Também cá não fico!

Não, não queria ficar na terra perversa de onde partia, esbulhado e escorraçado, aquele Rei de Portugal que levantava na rua os Jacintos! Embarcou para França com a mulher, a Srª. D. Angelina Fafes (da tão falada casa dos Fafes da Avelã); com o filho, o Cintinho, menino amarelinho, molezinho, coberto de caroços e leicenços; com a aia e com o moleque. Nas costas da Cantábria o paquete encontrou tão rijos mares que a Srª. D. Angelina, esguedelhada, de joelhos na enxerga do beliche, prometeu ao Senhor dos Passos de Alcântara uma coroa de espinhos, de ouro, com as gotas de sangue em rubis do Pegu. Em Baiona, onde arribaram, Cintinho teve icterícia. Na estrada de Orleães, numa noite agreste, o eixo da berlinda em que jornadeavam partiu, e o nédio senhor, a delicada senhora da casa da Avelã, o menino, marcharam três horas na chuva e na lama do exílio até uma aldeia, onde, depois de baterem como mendigos a portas mudas, dormiam nos bancos duma taberna. No “Hotel dos Santos Padres”, em Paris, sofreram os terrores dum fogo que rebentara na cavalariça, sob o quarto de D.Galião, e o digno fidalgo, rebolando pelas escadas em camisa, até ao pátio, enterrou o pé nu numa lasca de vidro. Então ergueu amargamente ao Céu o punho cabeludo, e rugiu:

\- Irra! É demais!

Logo nessa semana, sem escolher, Jacinto Galião comprou a um príncipe polaco, que depois da tomada de Varsóvia se metera frade cartuxo, aquele palacete dos Campos Elísios, nº.202. E sob o pesado ouro dos seus estuques, entre as suas ramalhudas sedas se enconchou, descansando de tantas agitações, numa vida de pachorra e de boa mesa, com alguns companheiros de emigração (o desembargador Nuno Velho, o conde de Rabacena, outros menores), até que morreu de indigestão, duma lampreia de escabeche que mandara o seu procurador em Montemor. Os amigos pensavam que a Srª. D. Angelina Fafes voltaria ao reino. Mas a boa senhora temia a jornada, os mares, as caleças que racham. E não se queria separar do seu Confessor, nem do seu Médico, que tão bem lhe compreendiam os escrúpulos e a asma.

\- Eu, pôr mim, aqui fico no 202 (declarara ela), ainda que me faz falta a boa água de Alcolena... O Cintinho, esse, em crescendo, que decida.

O Cintinho crescera. Era um moço mais esguio e lívido que um círio, de longos cabelos corredios, narigudo, silencioso, encafuado em roupas pretas, muito largas e bambas; de noite, sem dormir, pôr causa da tosse e de sufocações, errava em camisa com uma lamparina através do 202; e os criados na copa sempre lhe chamavam a Sombra. Nessa sua mudez e indecisão de sombra surdira, ao fim do luto do papá, o gosto muito vivo de tornear madeiras ao torno; depois, mais tarde, com a medida flor dos seus vinte anos, brotou nele outro sentimento, de desejo e de pasmo, pela filha do desembargador Velho, uma menina redondinha como uma rola, educada num convento de Paris, e tão habilidosa que esmaltava, dourava, consertava relógios e fabricava chapéus de feltro. No Outono de 1851, quando já se desfolhavam os castanheiros dos Campos Elísios, o Cintinho cuspilhou sangue. O médico acarinhando o queixo e com uma ruga séria na testa imensa, aconselhou que o menino abalasse para o golfo Juan ou para as tépidas areias de Arcachon.

Cintinho, porém, no seu aferro de sombra, não se quis arredar da Teresinha Velho, de quem se tornara, através de Paris, a muda, tardonha sombra. Como uma sombra, casou; deu mais algumas voltas ao torno; cuspiu um resto de sangue; e passou, como uma sombra.

Três meses e três dias depois do seu enterro o meu Jacinto nasceu.

Desde o berço, onde a avó espalhava funcho e âmbar para afugentar a Sorte-Ruim, Jacinto medrou com a segurança, a rijeza, a seiva rica dum pinheiro das dunas.  
Não teve sarampo e não teve lombrigas. As letras, a Tabuada, o Latim entraram pôr ele tão facilmente como o sol pôr uma vidraça. Entre os camaradas, nos pátios dos colégios, erguendo a sua espada de lata e lançando um brado de comando, foi logo o vencedor, o Rei que se adula, e a quem se cede a fruta das merendas. Na idade em que se lê Balzac e Musset nunca atravessou os tormentos da sensibilidade; - nem crepúsculos quentes o retiveram na solidão duma janela, padecendo dum desejo sem forma e sem nome.

Todos os seus amigos (éramos três, contando o seu velho escudeiro preto, o Grilo) lhe conservaram sempre amizades puras e certas – sem que jamais a participação do seu luxo as avivasse ou fossem desanimadas pelas evidências do seu egoísmo. Sem coração bastante forte para conceber um amor forte, apesar dos meus ardentes desejos para que essa situação mudasse, e contente com esta incapacidade que o libertava, do amor só experimentou o mel – esse mel que o amor reserva aos que o recolhem e que eu oferecia de bom grado, à maneira das abelhas, com ligeireza, mobilidade e cantando. Rijo, rico, indiferente ao Estado e ao Governo do Homens, nunca lhe conhecemos outra ambição além de compreender bem as Idéias Gerais; e a sua inteligência, nos anos alegres de escolas e controvérsias, circulava dentro das Filosofias mais densas como enguia lustrosa na água limpa dum tanque. O seu valor, genuíno, de fino quilate, nunca foi desconhecido, nem desaparecido; e toda a opinião, ou mera facécia que lançasse, logo encontrava uma aragem de simpatia e concordância que a erguia, a mantinha embalada e rebrilhando nas alturas. Era servido pelas coisas com docilidade e carinho; - e não recordo que jamais lhe estalasse um botão da camisa, ou que um papel maliciosamente se escondesse dos seus olhos, ou que ante a sua vivacidade e pressa uma gaveta pérfida emperrasse. Quando um dia, rindo com descrido riso da Fortuna e da sua roda, comprou a um sacristão espanhol um Décimo de Lotaria, logo a Fortuna, ligeira e ridente sobre a sua roda, correu num fulgor, para lhe trazer quatrocentas mil pesetas. E no céu as Nuvens, pejadas e lentas se avistavam Jacinto sem guarda-chuva, retinham com reverência as suas águas até que ele passasse... Ah! O âmbar e o funcho da Srª.D. Angelina tinham escorraçado do seu destino, bem triunfalmente e para sempre, a Sorte-Ruim! A amorável avó (que eu conheci obesa, com barba) costumava citar um soneto natalício do desembargador Nunes Velho contendo um verso de boa lição:

Sabei, senhora que esta vida é um rio....

Pois um rio de Verão, manso, translúcido, harmoniosamente estendido sobre uma areia macia e alva, pôr entre arvoredos fragrantes e ditosas aldeias, não ofereceria àquele que o descesse num barco de cedro, bem toldado e bem almofadado, com frutas e Champanhe a refrescar em gelo, um Anjo governando ao leme, outros Anjos puxando à sirga, mais segurança e doçura do que a Vida oferecia ao meu amigo Jacinto.  
Pôr isso nós lhe chamávamos “o Príncipe da Grã-Ventura”!

Apesar de todas esses sucessos, ele não era mais sortudo que eu, que tive a sorte de cruzar seu caminho.

Jacinto e eu, José Fernandes, ambos nos encontramos e acamaradamos em Paris, nas Escolas do Bairro Latino – para onde me mandara meu bom tio Afonso Fernandes Lorena de Noronha e Sande, quando aqueles malvados me riscaram da Universidade pôr eu ter esborrachado, numa tarde de procissão, na Sofia, a cara sórdida do dr. Pais Pita. Nós nos acamaradamos quando Jacinto percebeu minha dificuldade com o francês e meu sotaque carregado pertence às serras portuguesas, sua terra natal. Isso foi o suficiente para começar conversas tímidas, e depois discussões acaloradas, e no fim de tudo um relacionamento profundo e duradouro, mais que amizade porém menos que amantes apaixonados.

Ora nesse tempo Jacinto concebera uma idéia... Este Príncipe concebera a idéia de que o “homem só é superiormente feliz quando é superiormente civilizado”. E pôr homem civilizado o meu camarada entendia aquele que, robustecendo a sua força pensante com todas as noções adquiridas desde Aristóteles, e multiplicando a potência corporal dos seus órgãos com todos os mecanismos inventados desde Terâmenes, criador da roda, se torna um magnífico Adão, quase onipotente, quase onisciente, e apto portanto a recolher dentro duma sociedade, e nos limites do Progresso (tal) como ele se comportava em 1875) todos os gozos e todos os proveitos que resultam de Saber e Poder... Pelo menos assim Jacinto formulava copiosamente a sua idéia, quando conversávamos de fins e destinos humanos, sorvendo bocks poeirentos, sob o toldo das cervejarias filosóficas, no Boulevard Saint-Michel.

Este conceito de Jacinto impressionara os nossos camaradas de cenáculo, que tendo surgido para a vida intelectual, de 1866 a 1875, entre a batalha de Sadova e a batalha de Sedan e ouvindo constantemente, desde então, aos técnicos e aos filósofos, que fora a Espingarda-de-agulha que vencera em Sadova e fora o Mestre-de-escola quem vencera em Sedan, estavam largamente preparados a acreditar que a felicidade dos indivíduos, como a das nações, se realiza pelo ilimitado desenvolvimento da Mecânica e da erudição. Um desses moços mesmo, o nosso inventivo Jorge Carlande, reduzira a teoria de Jacinto, para lhe facilitar a circulação e lhe condensar o brilho, a uma forma algébrica:

Suma ciência X Suma potência = Suma felicidade

E durante dias, do Odeon à Sorbona, foi louvada pela mocidade positiva a Equação Metafísica de Jacinto.

Para Jacinto, porém, o seu conceito não era meramente metafísico e lançado pelo gozo elegante de exercer a razão especulativa: - mas constituía uma regra, toda de realidade e de utilidade, determinando a conduta, modalizando a vida. E já a esse tempo, em concordância com o seu preceito – ele se surtira da Pequena Enciclopédia dos Conhecimentos Universais em setenta e cinco volumes e instalara, sobre os telhados do 202, num mirante envidraçado, um telescópio. Justamente com esse telescópio me tornou ele palpável a sua idéia, numa noite de Agosto, de mole e dormente calor. Nos céus remotos lampejavam relâmpagos lânguidos. Pela Avenida dos Campos Elísios, os fiacres rolavam para as frescuras do Bosque, lentos, abertos, cansados, transbordando de vestidos claros.

\- Aqui tens tu, Zé Fernandes (começou Jacinto, encostado à janela do mirante), a teoria que me governa, bem comprovada. Com estes olhos que recebemos da Madre natureza, lestos e sãos, nós podemos apenas distinguir além, através da Avenida, naquela loja, uma vidraça alumiada. Mais nada! Se eu porém aos meus olhos juntar os dois vidros simples dum binóculo de corridas, percebo, pôr trás da vidraça, presuntos, queijos, boiões de geléia e caixas de ameixa seca. Concluo portanto que é uma mercearia. Obtive uma noção: tenho sobre ti, que com os olhos desarmados vês só o luzir da vidraça, uma vantagem positiva. Se agora, em vez destes vidros simples, eu usasse os do meu telescópio, de composição mais científica, poderia avistar além, no planeta Marte, os mares, as neves, os canais, o recorte dos golfos, toda a geografia dum astro que circula a milhares de léguas dos Campos Elísios. É outra noção, e tremenda! Tens aqui pois o olho primitivo, o da Natureza, elevado pela Civilização à sua máxima potência de visão. E desde já, pelo lado do olho portanto, eu, civilizado, sou mais feliz que o incivilizado, porque descubro realidades do Universo que ele não suspeita e de que está privado. Aplica esta prova a todos os órgãos e compreenderás o meu princípio. Enquanto à inteligência, e à felicidade que dela se tira pela incansável acumulação das noções, só te peço que compares Renan e o Grilo... Claro é portanto que nos devemos cercar da Civilização na máximas proporções para gozar nas máximas proporções a vantagem de viver. Agora concordas, Zé Fernandes?

Não me parecia irrecusavelmente certo que Renan fosse mais feliz que o Grilo; nem eu percebia que vantagem espiritual ou temporal se colha em distinguir através do espaço manchas num astro, ou através da Avenida dos Campos Elísios presuntos numa vidraça. Mas concordei, porque sou bom, e nunca desalojarei um espírito do conceito onde ele encontra segurança, disciplina e motivo de energia. Ademais, senti como se um intenso debate filosófico sobre a natureza da felicidade humana fosse atrapalhar meus planos para aquela noite. Desabotoei o colete, e lançando um gesto para o lado do café e das luzes:

\- Vamos então beber, nas máximas proporções, brandy and soda, com gelo?

Pôr uma conclusão bem natural, a idéia de Civilização, para Jacinto, não se separava da imagem de Cidade, duma enorme Cidade, com todos os seus vastos órgãos funcionando poderosamente. Nem este meu supercivilizado amigo compreendia que longe de armazéns servidos pôr três mil caixeiros; e de Mercados onde se despejam os vergéis e lezírias de trinta províncias; e de Bancos em que retine o ouro universal; e de Fábricas fumegando com ânsia, inventando com ânsia; e de Bibliotecas abarrotadas, a estalar, com a papelada dos séculos; e de fundas milhas de ruas, cortadas, pôr baixo e pôr cima, de fios de telégrafos, de fios de telefones, de canos de gases, de canos de fezes; e da fila atroante dos ônibus, tramas, carroças, velocípedes, calhambeques, parelhas de luxo; e de dois milhões duma vaga humanidade, fervilhando, a ofegar, através da Polícia, na busca dura do pão ou sob a ilusão do gozo – o homem do século XIX pudesse saborear, plenamente, a delícia de viver!

Quando Jacinto, no seu quarto do 202, com as varandas abertas sobre os lilases, me desenrolava estas imagens, todo ele crescia, iluminado. Que criação augusta, a da Cidade! Só pôr ela, Zé Fernandes, só pôr ela, pode o homem soberbamente afirmar a sua alma!...

\- Ó Jacinto, e a religião? Pois a religião não prova a alma?

Ele encolhia os ombros. A religião! A religião é o desenvolvimento suntuoso de um instinto rudimentar, comum a todos os brutos, o terror. Um cão lambendo a mão do dono, de quem lhe vem o osso ou o chicote, já constitui toscamente um devoto, o consciente devoto, prostrado em rezas ante o Deus que distribui o Céu ou o Inferno!... Mas o telefone! O fonógrafo!

\- Aí tens tu, o fonógrafo, Zé Fernandes, me faz verdadeiramente sentir a minha superioridade de se pensante e me separa do bicho. Acredita, não há senão a Cidade, Zé Fernandes, não há senão a Cidade!

E depois (acrescentava) só a Cidade lhe dava a sensação, tão necessária à vida como o calor, da solidariedade humana. E no 202, quando costumávamos observar, juntos, depois de certos momentos intensos entre nós, nas densas massas do casario de Paris, dois milhões de seres arquejando na obra da Civilização (para manter na natureza o domínio dos Jacintos!), sentia um sossego, um conchego, só comparáveis ao do peregrino, que, ao atravessar o deserto, se ergue no seu dromedário, e avista a longa fila da caravana marchando, cheia de lumes e de armas...

Eu murmurava, encantado com a felicidade de seu rosto:

-Caramba!

Ao contrário no campo, entre a inconsciência e a impassibilidade da Natureza, ele tremia com o terror da sua fragilidade e da sua solidão. Estava aí como perdido num mundo que lhe não fosse fraternal; nenhum silvado encolheria os espinhos para que ele passasse; se gemesse com fome nenhuma árvore, pôr mais carregada, lhe estenderia o seu fruto na ponta compassiva dum ramo. Depois, em meio da Natureza, ele assistia à súbita e humilhante inutilização de todas as suas faculdades superiores. De que servia, entre plantas e bichos – ser um Gênio ou ser um Santo? As searas não compreendem as Geórgicas, e fora necessário o socorro ansioso de Deus, e a inversão de todas as leis naturais, e um violento milagre para que o lobo de Agubio não devorasse S. Francisco de Assis, que lhe sorria e lhe estendia os braços e lhe chamava “meu irmão lobo!” Toda a intelectualidade, nos campos, se esteriliza, e só resta a bestialidade. Nesses reinos crassos do Vegetal e do animal duas únicas funções se mantêm vivas, a nutritiva e a procriadora. Isolada, sem ocupação, entre focinhos e raízes que não cessam de sugar e de pastar, sufocando no cálido bafo da universal fecundação, a sua pobre alma toda se engelhava, se reduzia a uma migalha de alma, uma fagulhazinha espiritual a tremeluzir, como morta, sobre um naco de matéria; e nessa matéria dois instintos surdiam, imperiosos e pungentes, o de devorar e o de gerar. Ao cabo duma semana rural, de todo o seu ser tão nobremente composto só restava um estômago e pôr baixo um falo! A alma? Sumida sob a besta. E necessitava correr, reentrar na Cidade, mergulhar nas ondas lustrais da Civilização, para largar nelas a crosta vegetativa, e ressurgir reumanizado, de novo espiritual e Jacíntico!

E estas requintadas metáforas do meu amigo exprimiam sentimentos reais – que eu testemunhei, que muito me divertiram, no único passeio que fizemos ao campo, à bem amável e bem sociável floresta de Montmorency. Ó delícias de entremez, Jacinto entre a Natureza! Logo que se afastava dos pavimentos de madeira, do macadame, qualquer chão que os seus pés calcassem o enchia de desconfiança e terror. Toda a relva, pôr mais crestada, lhe parecia ressumar uma umidade mortal. De sob cada torrão, da sombra de cada pedra, receava o assalto de lacraus, de víboras, de formas rastejantes e viscosas. No silêncio do bosque sentia um lúgubre despovoamento do Universo. Não tolerava a familiaridade dos galhos que lhe roçassem a manga ou a face. Saltar uma sebe era para ele um ato degradante que o retrogradava ao macaco inicial. Todas as flores que não tivesse já encontrado em jardins, domesticadas pôr longos séculos de servidão ornamental, o inquietavam como venenosas. E considerava duma melancolia funambulesca certos modos e formas do Ser inanimado, a pressa espeta e vã dos regatinhos, a careca dos rochedos, todas as contorções do arvoredo e o seu resmungar solene e tonto.  
Depois duma hora, naquele honesto bosque de Montmorency, o meu pobre amigo abafava, apavorado, experimentando já esse lento minguar e sumir de alma que o tornava como um bicho entre bichos. Só desanuviou quando penetramos no lajedo e no gás de Paris – e a nossa vitória quase se despedaçou contra um ônibus retumbante, atulhado de cidadãos. Mandou descer pelos Boulevards, para dissipar, na sua grossa sociabilidade, aquela materialização em que sentia a cabeça pesada e vaga como a dum boi. E reclamou que eu o acompanhasse ao teatro das Variedades para sacudir, com os estribilhos da Femme à Papa, o rumor importuno que lhe ficara dos melros cantando nos choupos altos.

Este delicioso Jacinto fizera então vinte e três anos, e era um soberbo moço em quem reaparecera a força dos velhos Jacintos rurais. Só pelo nariz, afilado, como narinas quase transparentes, duma mobilidade inquieta, como se andasse fariscando perfumes, pertencia às delicadezas do século XIX. O cabelo ainda se conservava, ao modo das eras rudes, crespo e quase lanígero; e o bigode, como o dum Celta, caía em fios sedosos, que ele necessitava aparar e frisar. Todo o seu fato, as espessas gravatas de cetim escuro que uma pérola prendia, as luvas de anta branca, o verniz das botas, vinham de Londres em caixotes de cedro; e usava sempre ao peito uma flor, não natural, mas composta destramente pela sua ramalheira com pétala de flores dessemelhantes, cravo, azálea, orquídea ou tulipa, fundidas na mesma haste entre uma leve folhagem de funcho.

Em 1880, em Fevereiro, numa cinzenta e arrepiada manhã de chuva, recebi uma carta de meu bom tio Afonso Fernandes, em que, depois de lamentações sobre os seus setenta anos, os seus males hemorroidais, e a pesada gerência dos seus bens “que pedia homem mais novo, com pernas mais rijas” – me ordenava que recolhesse à nossa casa de Guiães, no Douro! Encostado ao mármore partido do fogão, onde na véspera a minha Nini deixara um espartilho embrulhado no Jornal dos Debates, censurei severamente meu tio que assim cortava em botão, antes de desabrochar, a flor do meu Saber Jurídico. Depois num Pós-Escrito ele acrescentava: - “ O tempo aqui está lindo, o que se pode chamar de rosas, e tua santa tia muito se recomenda, que anda lá pela cozinha, porque vai hoje em trinta e seis anos que casamos, temos cá o abade e o Quintais a jantar, e ela quis fazer uma sopa dourada”.

Deitando uma acha ao lume, pensei como devia estar boa a sopa dourada da tia Vicência. Há quantos anos não a provava, nem o leitão assado, nem o arroz de forno da nossa casa! Com o tempo assim tão lindo, já as mimosas do nosso pátio vergariam sob os seus grandes cachos amarelos. Um pedaço de céu azul, do azul de Guiães, que outro não há tão lustroso e macio, entrou pelo quarto, alumiou, sobre a puída tristeza do tapete, relvas, ribeirinhos, malmequeres e flores de trevo de que meus olhos andavam aguados. E, pôr entre as bambinelas de sarja, passou um ar fino e forte e cheiroso de serra e de pinheiral.  
Assobiando o fado meigo tirei debaixo da cama a minha velha mala, e meti solicitamente entre calças e peúgas um Tratado de direito civil, para aprender enfim, nos vagares da aldeia, estendido sob a faia, as leis que regem os homens. Depois, nessa tarde, anunciei a Jacinto que partia para Guiães. O meu camarada recuou com um surdo gemido de espanto e piedade:

-Para Guiães!...Ó Zé Fernandes, que horror!

E toda essa semana me lembrou solicitamente confortos de que eu me deveria prover para que pudesse conservar, nos ermos silvestres, tão longe da Cidade, uma pouca de alma dentro dum pouco de corpo. “Leva uma poltrona! Leva a Enciclopédia Geral! Leva caixas de aspargos!...”

Mas para o meu Jacinto, desde que assim me arrancavam da Cidade, eu era arbusto desarraigado que não reviverá. A mágoa com que me acompanhou ao comboio conviria excelentemente ao meu funeral. E quando fechou sobre mim a portinhola, gravemente, supremamente, como se cerra uma grade de sepultura, eu quase solucei – com saudades minhas.

Cheguei a Guiães. Ainda restavam flores nas mimosas do nosso pátio; comi com delícias a sopa dourada da tia Vicência; de tamancos nos pés assisti à ceifa dos milhos. E assim de colheitas a lavras, crestando ao sol das eiras, caçando a perdiz nos matos geados, rachando a melancia fresca na poeira dos arraiais, arranchando a magustos, serandandoà candeia, atiçando fogueiras de S.João, enfeitando presépios de Natal, pôr ali me passaram docemente sete anos, tão atarefados que nunca logrei abrir o Tratado de Direito Civil, e tão singelos que apenas me recordo quando, em vésperas de S.Nicolau, o abade caiu da égua à porta do Brás das Cortes. De Jacinto só recebia raramente algumas linhas, escrevinhadas à pressa pôr entre tumulto da Civilização. Sempre tive a impressão de que meu querido amigo estivesse ocupado demais liderando revoluções intelectuais e sendo a pessoa brilhante que era, embora nunca tivesse ouvido uma palavra dele, e atribuí este fato à distância da minha casa da civilização jacíntica. Depois, num Setembro muito quente, ao lidar da vindima, meu bom tio Afonso Fernandes, morreu, tão quietamente, Deus seja louvado pôr esta graça, como se cala um passarinho ao fim do seu bem cantado e bem voado dia. Acabei pela aldeia a roupa de luto. A minha afilhada Joaninha casou na matança do porco. Andaram obras no nosso telhado. Voltei a Paris.


End file.
